ToS: Twilight
by AyumiUK
Summary: What would happen if Genis died during the battle against Mithos? After-life, AU, very, very short chapters. Kraine, Colloyd, Maybe a Sheelos... This fic is not related in any form to Stephenie Meyer's work.
1. 1: Kokoro to Shinzo

ToS: Twilight

Chapter -1: Kokoro to Shinzo

Hi! My name's Yuna, but call me Yunnie-chan! No, me can't speak fluent Japanese (what a shame...) This is my very first ToS fanfic and first published. Second fanfic ever written by this mad fangirl. Fourth text I write in English (yes! I can't speak fluent English, too!)

If you still feel like reading this, be my guest. Reviews are much appreciated. I'm giving kendamas for the first 11156151646446 reviewers! lol

Disclaimer (wow, I almost forgot...): Yuna Strongheart doesn't own Tales of Symphonia. I'm not making any profit.

Summary: What would happen if Genis died during the battle against Mithos?

Another life, yaoi. And some hetero pairs, too!

Geni§ohtiM

"Genis?"

"What's wrong?" answered a twelve years old boy.

"Nothing, just wondering..."

"About what?"

"If... if one day we have to face each other--"

"That will never happen! We are friends!" Genis snapped.

"I know, but if by chance that happens, can we still be friends?"

The mage smiled, happily. Looked at the ceiling, thinking. Finally, opened his mouth.

"No matter what happens, friends are friends! So don't worry," he assured the other half-elf. "It will be alright, Mithos!"

"Yeah, guess you're right..." muttered the other boy, his turquoise eyes saddening for a mere instant.

"Of course!" Genis replied.

--

_Even if you knew who I am?_

_Would you still like me?_

_Would you love me..._

_Even if one of us has to die?_

--

_Mithos!_

_Why my heart hurts so much?_

_Now I understand the meaning of that question._

_How come I didn't notice it earlier?_

_One of us is going to die. That's for sure. If I had noticed it earlier, maybe I could have..._

_No. He has made his mind. I don't have the power to change. _

_Even if I love that beautiful angel, he'll fly away from me..._

--

And we fought for what seemed hours. Who knows?

"Genis!" Raine screamed.

Realization hit my brain. I had killed the only one, beside Martel and Kratos, that I felt something! What have I done?

They noticed my hesitation and hit my heart. I didn't feel pain. Not physical. But my heart was shattered into many pieces. Kokoro to Shinzo, my two hearts.

Crying for Genis, I spoke for the last time. From the Great Seed, Martel shed a single tear. A tear for the two lives lost that day. A tear for that impossible love.

Mitho§ineG

Prologue- End

Thanks for reading. My gratitude to Luciana Costa, for her beta reading.

See you in the first chapter!

Next: Midnight Star


	2. 0: Midnight Star

Thanks for reviewing, KamaraKitsuia-san, Voba-san and Chiyanaski-san! (hands Kendamas) Have fun!

Warning: First fic, grammar sucks. Fluffy and angst. If you have diabetes, I strongly suggest you to don't read this. This chapter wasn't beta red. Sorry...

Disclaimer: If I owned ToS, I would be the happiest fangirl in the world (and rich, very rich). Seeing I'm poor, nopes! If you sue me, you'll earn ten cents and some green tea candies. If I don't eat them before. I'm not making any profit or selling this work. Who would buy it?

Au is gald!... I mean... gil (coughs)! Munny? Uh... Alternate Universe is gold!

Please ignore Dawn of the New World. This is a what if.

...

ToS: Twilight

Chapter 0: Midnight Star

--

They didn't succeed in the quest to reunite the two worlds.

Not without losing a precious friend.

They did win.

But it doesn't mean it felt like that.

In fact, it felt like the world had gone black and white, no colors, no joy. Even Zelos held a sad look on his face.

--

Lying on the ground, a lone gem, involved in the shards of Mithos' Cruxis crystal. They had a sad glow, as if crying. As if the lives inside were grieving over the loss.

Tears still adorning her face, she made a decision: in order to trick Death, turn her precious friends into angels. The scythe wielder who took her beloved brother wouldn't take anymore lives. She wouldn't allow Lloyd to destroy all the remaining Exspheres. They were human lives after all!

--

Raine took her dead brother's exsphere and made a pendant. To carry the lives of Genis and Marble inside her heart. And out of it, too. Forever, ever and ever, as they turned into angels.

--

They stopped time.

--

Some years later...

I'm finally back to Iselia, after years traveling around the world. Discrimination on half-elves was decreasing, but I had to keep on. It takes time to people stop seeing us as monsters.

"Colette, you look great!" I complimented, happy for my former student.

"Yes, it's been three months since I started feeling strange, Professor" answered a beautiful blond woman, around her eighteen years.

"I told you to call me Raine. Now, I'm your mother in law!"

A thirty years one, but we stopped aging since we decided to become angels. So age doesn't matter anymore. I'm stuck forever in my twenty five years body. Not that I'm complaining...

"The baby's coming in five months and a half!" stated a happy father, for the twenty fifth time in the last half hour. His name was Lloyd, the worst student I ever had...

She smiled, "If it's a girl, will be Martel. If it's a boy, I'm calling Mithos."

"Why?" I knew I held a sad look on my face. I mean, Mithos seduced and killed my brother! Before dying, Genis said they loved each other, but a monster like him could not feel love!

"Because he was a great man before going insane. It will surely bring good luck." replied Kratos, appearing from behind his son, placing his hands on my shoulder.

I tried to smile, "Yes, it's a lucky name, darling."

The mercenary flushed slightly upon hearing that word. He probably hadn't heard this since Anna... After so many years alone, he found love again. And I found comfort after that incident...

Colette looks away, in a thoughtful way. I wonder what she is worrying about...

--

It feels so good! The two worlds are reunited and everything is so peaceful! I finally gathered courage to tell Lloyd how I felt. We are married for two years.

"If it's a girl, will be Martel. If it's a boy, I'm calling Mithos." I told Raine.

Professor- I mean, Raine, looked a bit sad. And I would feel the same if my only relative died, too. She must cry alone... It's so good she found love beside Kratos! They've been married for two weeks!

"Oh! The baby moved!" I said, excited.

"Let me see!" Lloyd replied, really anxious.

"Calm down, Lloyd, it's not like the baby's popping out of her, ok?" Raine joked. She seemed better.

I wonder what Genis would say... Bet Professor Sage is thinking the same... Oops, Raine-san!

--

Those _angels_ were having a great party. A new era had started, bringing happiness and joy. No more blood spilt for the Godess' sake.

From inside the ex-chosen, a boy giggled in utter bliss.

A single star shined, at the sky. A midnight star.

--

Next: Morning Sun

Thanks for reading!

Note: Two years had passed before Raine finally convinces everybody to wear Cruxis Crystals. Then, more five years, traveling around the world. Raine only realizes she loves Kratos half a year before the story. There's a chapter explaining this. Fans of Kranna, don't get mad at me! I love Kranna, but Anna is dead! Kratos can't be alone forever!


End file.
